Mordred's Revenge
by Oreal770
Summary: Mordred is back for Revenge after Emrys came with the soldiers to destroy the druid camp no pairings **I OWN NOTHING**


**Mordred is back for Revenge after Emrys came with the soldiers to destroy the druid camp (no pairings)**

**Spoilers: for several episodes from both series.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything...  
**

**Mordred's Revenge**

It was late, and the small figure creeping through the lower town was not seen by anyone. The navy cloak and hood covering the pale face of the young child blending into the night, the peasants spending time with their families, trying to ignore the occasional rumble of the stomach and the cold, biting wind. The figure was silent as it ran through the town, inconspicuous, the guards on duty leaning against the wall of the tower missing the swish of the cloak as the character passed them.

Prince Arthur of Camelot was currently alone with his father in the great hall, discussing the visitors arriving the following week; King Uther was the one speaking;

"They will be here for two nights, both of which will be occupied with feasts. I want you to talk to the kitchen staff and inform them. I will need you to take a few of your knights before they arrive, and catch some deer for the occasion and there will also be rabbit and pheasant."

"Yes, father." Arthur bowed his head, a grin appearing from the concept of going hunting. He would get Merlin to clean out the horses, and loved the look on his manservant's face when he realised that they would be going hunting. Ooh, yes this would be fun.

"Good." Uther nodded and stood to leave.

"Arthur." He dismissed.

"Father." Arthur replied, inclining his head. Uther turned to face the door as it slammed open, a small figure standing in the doorway, covered in a navy cloak, his hand pushing his hood back as Arthur spied the two guards on the door lying unconscious against the opposite wall. His eyes flickered back to the figure standing in the doorway, recognition flaring in their depths.

"But-" He stammered, before a thundering voice cut his off.

"What is the meaning of this?" Uther's angry voice echoed off the rafters. "_Guards!_"

Nobody appeared. The boy in the doorway smirked.

"You think I'd let us be interrupted?" The quiet voice seemed a lot louder in the large room. The child's eyes huge and angry; not scared like the last time Arthur had looked into their depths. The smile that graced his lips was less innocent. Uther's face creased into a frown, looking at the child in front of him.

"Do I know you?" He asked, confusion marring his face. He was sure he'd seen someone like this before. The boy in the doorway stepped forwards, the door closing behind him. Uther's eyes snapped to it.

"_Sorcery_!" He stepped forwards, eyes wild. The boy's smile was cold as ice as he stepped forwards to meet the king.

"My name is Mordred." Was all he said before he stepped back away from the king. He closed his eyes, sending out a telepathic message.

_Emrys._

Merlin jumped, his heart beating frantically against his chest. He looked around wildly, frowning.

_Who-? _He thought, not daring to recognise the voice in his head.

_You know me, Emrys. _Was the unspoken reply. Merlin bowed his head, realising who's the voice was.

_Mordred._ It wasn't a question.

_Well done Emrys. _The sarcastic comment would have made Merlin smile at another moment, but not this one. The last time he had seen Mordred, he had sworn revenge on him for leading the knights to the druid camp. What was he doing in Camelot?

_What are you doing here? Where are you?_

_Come quickly Emrys, your precious prince is in danger._

_What have you done?_

_Nothing... yet._

Merlin's heart thundered.

_Where are you?_

Arthur stared at the druid boy as he stood stock still in the middle of the room, wondering what he was doing.

_The Great Hall._

Merlin ran.

---

Mordred turned to face his audience.

"Who's first?"

Arthur stepped backwards, drawing the druid's eyes to his face. He cocked his head to the side.

"You, Arthur? How very noble of you." Uther stepped forwards.

"Don't touch him." He growled, authority lacing every syllable of his tone. Mordred turned to face him as Arthur's expression turned to one of amazement, was this the same father he knew?

"Father." He warned, knowing somehow that the child was not as innocent as he may look sometimes. Uther turned to him, Mordred's eyes also flickering on his face for a second. Arthur met the boy's eyes for eternity and no time at all, before he felt his feet leave the floor and his eyes widened in surprise as before he knew it, his head slammed against the wall behind him.

He groaned in pain, the impact having rippled through his skull in a fraction of a second before he hit the floor, another cry leaving his lips as he slammed into the hard surface. Uther yelled out in fury as he ran at the boy, but was thrown back with a flash of colour in his eyes. His old battle scars protested furiously as he, too hit the wall and gravity did its work, pulling him to the floor.

---

Merlin sped round the corner, tripping over a servant's leg and crashing into the floor, not emitting a noise. He scrambled to his feet in no time at all and when his feet found grip on the solid floor, he picked up the pace once more...

Almost... there...

His breath came in pants as he pulled into the final straight.

---

Arthur looked up, dazed as Merlin crashed through the door. His heart sank.

"No, Merlin! Get out of-"

Mordred silenced him with a wave of his hand. Arthur, shocked and panicked, grabbed his throat. The druid boy began to speak.

"Ah, Emrys. So nice of you to join us!" He called out, his quiet voice the loudest thing in the large room. Merlin stepped towards him.

"Mordred." Uther started in surprise – how did his son's _manservant_ know this boy?

"What are you doing here, Mordred?" the pale young man asked, his voice sad and quiet.

"You know why I'm here, Emrys. You knew I would come." Merlin shook his head.

"If this is about the camp-"

"Of _course_ this is about the camp!" Mordred's voice was still quiet, but Arthur guessed it was worse than if he was shouting, the ice in his tone sending shivers down even the _king's_ spine.

"I had no choice!" Merlin's voice _was _rising, his tone angry. Arthur couldn't remember ever seeing him like this before. "Do you think I _wanted_ them to destroy it? I didn't _lead_ them there; I couldn't exactly refuse to go." His eyes were sad as they gazed upon the child so like himself, yet so different.

"There is _always_ a choice, Emrys." Came the quiet reply. "I thought you were on my side." Merlin's head dropped. Arthur stared silently, wondering what _Merlin_ had to do with anything. He barely caught his friend's quiet reply, leaning forwards.

"No." Merlin said, and when he looked up, there was fire in his eyes. "I'm _always_ on Arthur's side."

Arthur's jaw dropped. He had no idea his friend was so defensive of him. He struggled to his feet, but Mordred's eyes flashed once more and his legs gave out. The druid boy looked up at the older sorcerer, as Merlin cried out,

"Stop that!" Mordred's grin was as cold as ice as he contemplated his rival.

"Yes, I suppose you are... but is he on your side?" Arthur frowned at this comment.

"Yes, he is! Merlin, stop being an idiot and get away from him!" Arthur was glad to find his voice loss wasn't permanent. Mordred turned to face him.

"_Really?_" He turned back to Merlin,

"Is he, Emrys? Do you trust him with your secret?" Arthur's forehead creased at this comment, what secret? Merlin couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it. And what was all this nonsense about calling him Emrys? He looked at Merlin to see his teeth worrying his bottom lip, a shifty expression on his face.

"Merlin?" His friend's eyes flickered to his for a moment, but only a moment. Did Merlin have something to hide?

Mordred watched the display silently, his eyes flashing from one to the other.

"I'll take that as a 'No', then." Merlin looked scared for a moment, but then the fire flashed in his eyes again, looking unlike the Merlin Arthur knew. He faced Mordred, who in turn stared back at him. Merlin was the one who spoke first.

"Listen. You've got me, that's what you came here for. Leave Arthur and the king alone." Arthur frowned. He came here for... Merlin? What was so special about _him_? But the druid boy shook his head.

"You know what he does, Emrys." The child's finger was pointing at Uther, who was looking even more confused than his son was. He stared at the finger for a second.

"You know why there are so many magical threats on Camelot." Merlin lowered his head. "He _destroyed_ my home, took away the people I considered family – my shelter. What do I have left?" He turned to Merlin.

"I said I would be back, Emrys, I told you I would get revenge. You all did your part in the destruction of _our_ people!" Nobody in the room missed the use of the word 'our'.

"It's your fault." He said simply. Merlin's eyes flashed.

"No. It's not; I didn't want _any_ of this!" He waved his arms round – since when had Merlin been able to keep up an argument this long, contemplated Arthur. The druid boy shook his head.

"I didn't say you did." He placed his right foot back slightly, and shook his sleeves of his hands. Merlin saw what he was doing and sighed.

"We don't have to do this." He muttered, knowing it would happen anyway. Mordred smiled, and shook his head, but didn't change his stance.

"You don't have to do anything, Emrys. Just realise that I'm going to kill you, and then I'm going to kill your _precious_ Arthur. And then I'm going to kill the king. A good dose of revenge for our people don't you think? The traitor, the murderer and the murderer's son." Arthur unconsciously shrank back into the wall.

"Merlin! You idiot, get away from him! He's mad!" Merlin glanced in his direction, his expression sad.

"Sorry Arthur! You know I never listen to you!" He grinned, looking back at Mordred.

His smile faded.

"Sorry, Arthur. Forgive me." His voice was quiet, and Arthur almost missed his words.

Arthur frowned. What did he mean?

Merlin placed his right foot back slightly, moving his neck from side to side to loosen the muscles. Arthur gasped, was he going to try to _fight_ him?

"Please, Mordred." Merlin's voice was pleading, his expression filled with misery. "Just go, you don't want this, really." The druid boy's expression was icy, his eyes filled with hatred.

"Am I going to have to _make_ you fight me, Emrys? I don't want your princey friend to die without knowing how big a traitor you are... to _both_ sides." Arthur didn't have time to think as a fireball flashed through the air towards him. He closed his eyes, realised a few seconds later that it hadn't reached its target and re-opened them.

Merlin stood, his arm outstretched towards him. There was a smouldering hole in the ceiling above their heads. It had been... deflected?

Merlin turned back to Mordred, his body radiating such power that Arthur was left feeling weak and useless. His friend's aura was literally power. Where had he been hiding this? Uther's voice came out quieter than anything so far.

"Sorcery." He was huddled in a corner, holding his shoulder as if it was bothering him and looking with wide eyes at ... Merlin. Arthur put two and two together and...

Merlin faced Mordred, who smirked at him. Merlin was not smiling.

There was a flash of blue light and the whisper of a spell, both sorcerers standing unharmed in the middle of the room, their arms outstretched. Arthur felt his mind split in two.

This time he saw Merlin cast the spell, saw his eyes flash golden and the flash emanating from his outstretched fingers. Mordred deflected the spell easily, a whisper of a foreign language causing the spell to disintegrate before it hit its target.

A flash of red shot towards Merlin this time, who rolled out of the way, gracefully ending on one knee and the flash of green that followed took Mordred by surprise, hitting him in the chest. He flew back against the wall, but landed gracefully on the ground, wincing slightly.

He sent a spell back at Merlin, who deflected it, sending it back at the caster, who in turn ducked out of the way as it spiralled over the top of his head. The spell that followed flung Merlin across the room, a yell echoing around the chamber as he collided with the top of the wooden door. He crumpled to the floor, much less elegantly than the druid boy had previously.

He didn't move.

Arthur leapt to his feet and drew his sword as the druid boy turned away from his previous rival. He stared at the weapon in Arthur's hand, and it burned red – the prince dropping it as his skin blistered.

Merlin cracked open one eye, to find everyone's attention distracted.

He scrambled to his feet, placing one foot behind the other and raising his right arm.

Mordred turned to him, his eyes widening slightly.

Arthur felt the power emanating from Merlin, and shrank back slightly.

Merlin's eyes were not friendly.

They were not warm.

They were full of anger, hurt, pain.

When he spoke, his voice commanded people to listen.

"Leave. Him. Alone."

Every step was punctuated with a spark of electricity, dancing beneath his feet for a second.

His hand glowed white as he gained space on his enemy.

Mordred stepped back, raising his arm too.

His eyes were scared now.

"Emrys..."

"My _name_ is _Merlin_!" was the short reply.

Another step.

Merlin raised his arm a little more.

Power crackled in the air around him.

"_RECEDENTIA ABSENTIS!" _

The white light was blinding, Arthur and Uther were forced to screw their eyes shut to refrain from going blind, and there were streaks of white in their vision for at least a minute before the sight in the middle of the room was visible.

Mordred was gone, the closed door showing that he could not have escaped. Merlin stood in the middle, his arm now by his side.

He turned to Arthur, who was just rising to his feet.

Merlin's face was pale – even more so than normal. It was covered in a layer of sweat and his eyes stood out dark in his face, looking almost like a skull. His shoulders sagged and it looked like he was struggling to stay upright.

He swayed on his feet slightly, looking closely at Arthur.

"Please." He said, his voice as tired as he looked.

"Make it quick."

His knees gave out and hit the floor, the noise seeming to echo through the room that was so bright a minute before.

He looked up at Arthur one last time, their eyes meeting as they had a hundred times before.

The sorcerer's body fell forwards, hitting the floor in a dull thump.

Arthur kept hearing Merlin's previous words in his head.

_Make it quick._

---

Uther just sat there motionless, the whole evening flashing through his mind, the conversation, the sound of magic bouncing off magic, the _light_ that the... _servant boy_ had emitted.

He had never seen anything like it, this was magic at its strongest – and that boy had been working for his _son_!

Speaking of Arthur, he had recovered slightly faster than his father, rising to his trembling feet and stumbling forwards as the door burst open once more. Both members of the royal family flinched as a figure stepped through the door.

"What _happened_ in here?" came the voice of the shocked physician, staring about him, his eyes wide and shocked. Uther's legs tremblingly took his weight.

"Gaius-" he began, but was interrupted by the man he was addressing, spotting his ward on the floor, unconscious.

"Merlin!" he exclaimed, running forwards to the small huddle in the middle of the room. Uther took a step forwards.

"Gaius. Leave him there." Gaius looked up shocked as Arthur automatically replied

"You can't leave him there! Just because he's a sorcerer, it doesn't mean-" Gaius paled

"A sorcerer? Merlin? Oh no, he's just a normal boy", he stammered, quickly. Uther replied quickly

"Gaius, I'm afraid your ward is not who he seems. We have just witnessed-" Gaius interrupted quickly

"I'm sure it's not what it seems, sire. You must be mistaken!" Uther shook his head

"Arthur!" The prince realised what was being asked of him and stepped forwards

"We saw, Gaius. There was a boy in here. He said his name was Mordred." Gaius opened his mouth to interrupt, but Arthur ploughed on. "He came in and started attacking me and father." Gaius looked up anxiously at the king, but he seemed to be okay.

"Then Merlin ran in. I don't know how he knew what was happening..." he trailed off, frowning slightly. Gaius spoke without thinking

"Sorcerers can connect telepathically. Mordred seems to be very talent-" he trailed off, Uther's expression causing him to decide not to reveal his knowledge about this subject.

"Anyway," Arthur spoke, breaking the awkward silence. "Mordred called him Emrys-" This time, Gaius's interruption was noticed

"_Emrys_?!" his tone was shocked. "_The _Emrys?" Uther frowned for a second before realisation hit him.

"_That_ Emrys?!" he spluttered, his eyes wide. "But... that's _impossible!_" Gaius nodded slightly, before motioning Arthur to continue.

"Well, they talked for a while. Mordred said something about revenge and something was Merlin's fault and Merlin said he had no choice. Then he said he was always on my side and they fought..." he gestured about the room. "aggressively."

Gaius nodded solemnly, he had noticed the room when he had entered.

"Sire." He said, turning to Uther

"I know Merlin. He has not an evil bone in his body." Uther interrupted him

"He has magic! He has studied it in _my_ castle – where it is _banned_!" Arthur stepped into the triangle around Merlin's unconscious body, oh so pale...

"Father, did you not hear what he said? Merlin said _before_ he began to attack this threat – _in front of you_, he knew full well that he could be killed – his wish to me was to 'make it quick!'" Gaius gasped

"Sire. _Please._" Uther looked torn while Gaius continued.

"Merlin's only ever done anything to _help_ Camelot!" he began, but Arthur and Uther interrupted, both saying the same thing.

"You _knew???_" Gaius gulped slightly before nodding.

"He was sent here because he was discovered by someone in Ealdor. His mother couldn't cope with it anymore." He looked at Uther. "She's had to put up with it all his life. He was born with his magic in him. He never practiced it."

_Was that even possible? _Arthur contemplated.

Merlin groaned beneath their feet and opened his eyes slowly, Gaius immediately crouching down next to him, asking if he was okay. The warlock startled, seeing Uther and Arthur so close.

"Your majesty." He croaked, his voice hoarse and rough. His skin was pale like a blanket of snow on a winter's day, his eyes a dull blue, varying with the powerful, rick gold it had been only a few minutes earlier, his raven hair causing his face to seem more pale than it really was. He tried to lift himself off the floor, but his muscles collapsed, leaving him slightly sweaty and panting... still on the floor.

Arthur fought an urge to help him stand... he wasn't sure what was happening between them anymore – was their friendship ever real?

"You lied to me, Merlin." His voice was harsh, and cutting, causing the raven-haired boy to shrink back from him. Arthur wasn't sure if this was what he wanted to see... he was a _sorcerer_!

_I'm always on Arthur's side_... Merlin's words echoed through his head...

What did Mordred mean, a _traitor_?

His head was spinning.

Gaius bent down to help Merlin stand. The skinny teenager leant heavily on Gaius, his eyes weary and older than his years and Arthur was struck by a new idea

_How long had Merlin been on his side?_ All those amazing rescue attempts... with Merlin by his side, going to fight the dragon,

"_Merlin, you know I'm probably going to die?_"

And Merlin's – at the time it seemed throwaway – reply

"_Yeah, you probably would if I wasn't there."_

And the other comment... he had believed it a joke...

"_Do you know how many times I've had to save your royal backside?"_

Arthur now supposed he didn't as Uther watched the servant and the physician stumble from the room, he would have to think about this one...

--

Arthur left the room, thinking deeply after his father's questions. He had answered them all truthfully, Merlin had never threatened him – if anything, he had only ever been a friend.

Different memories came back to him; the wind in Ealdor... Will had taken the blame; he must have been the person Gaius had been talking about. The one who knew.

The time he had been getting the antidote for Merlin and the blue light had appeared to guide him out of there. All those times it had been Merlin, the secret saviour. Always giving the credit to someone else.

Was Merlin really the person he thought he was? Was this just a secret on top of the Merlin he knew, or was it something more sinister than that?

Who knew?

Merlin would of course.

And Gaius.

Arthur's feet led him in the direction of the physician's quarters.

--

Merlin sat on the bed, Gaius standing in front of him. The skinny boy was knackered, his hair plastered to his head by the sheen of sweat covering his skin. Gaius held a draft of something in his right hand, offering it to Merlin, who was stubbornly shaking his head, aware of the vile taste of Gaius's remedies.

Gaius raised his eyebrow almost to the roof and Merlin took the warning and grimaced as he downed the medicine in one gulp, the taste causing him to cringe as it slid down his throat.

"Eurghh!"

Gaius nodded, happy with Merlin's health now he had taken the revolting draft. The warlock's eyes were still not at peace of course as he sadly raised his head to look at the man he loved like a father.

"Oh, Gaius, what's going to happen now?"

The old man looked down on him sadly.

"I don't know, Merlin. I really don't."

Arthur approached the room outside, but hearing voices decided to stop and listen.

"I'm sorry Gaius; I don't know what to do. The dragon told me my destiny was to help Arthur rise to the throne, but I suppose I won't even see that day anymore will I?" The old man had nothing to say to that.

"I tried. I really did, but I can't help Arthur if I'm dead, can I?"

Gaius looked toward the floor.

"Merlin, I'm not going to let Uther kill you. We both know that you're strong enough to survive out in the wild if it comes to that – you have your magic, and everything Arthur has taught you about hunting. If he sentences you, you have to escape." Merlin shook his head, and Gaius gripped his arm.

"Merlin! You said yourself; you cannot fulfil your destiny if you're dead!" All within earshot winced at the sound of that word. It sounded so final.

"You owe it to yourself." Gaius began. "And to your father, he died to save you. You are now the last dragon lord, and you alone can control Kilgarrah." Arthur froze... did that mean that the dragon lord was Merlin's _father_???

Merlin winced at the mention of his father. It was a tough card to draw.

"I know, Gaius. But if Arthur is my destiny and he decides-"

Arthur stormed into the room

"Merlin!" The inhabitants of the room span to face him, surprise and shock written all over their faces

"I agree with Gaius. If father sentences you, get out of here. I will try and make him see sense, I believe I have you to thank for a number of different occasions." Merlin grinned

"You have _no_ idea." Arthur grinned back

"Fine, Merlin. You can brag later." His tone suddenly became more serious.

"Why did you collapse, are you okay?" Merlin nodded; there was a little more colour in his cheeks.

"It was a bit advanced..." he said, awkward about talking about this subject in front of Arthur. Arthur understood this and there was an awkward silence for a while until Arthur stepped forwards and clapped Merlin on the shoulder.

"Then I expect you to be back at work tomorrow. I will do and see if I can... make my father understand..." Merlin nodded, looking sympathetic as Arthur awkwardly turned and strode from the room.

--

As for the king... well he had no idea what was going on, greeting Arthur as he entered his chambers, the long conversation between them somewhat changing his opinion of sorcerers. His wife died a long time ago, and though his heart still throbbed when he thought of her, she had given him his son and he couldn't bear to lose him too – even if it wasn't by death.

And so Arthur talked his father round to the idea that a sorcerer _protecting_ Camelot wasn't a bad idea – so long as he kept it a secret... which Merlin was used to doing anyway.

And that is how, the following day, Arthur sat on the edge of his bed laughing with Merlin as his sword sharpened itself and the floor was being scrubbed by an invisible hand.

And Mordred once more plotted his revenge from where he had been dumped, in Italy, planning to return to Camelot one day, to finish off the mighty King Arthur one day when his manservant could not protect him.

* * *

**Thoughts???**

**Review please, I wanna know how I did :/ this was my first Merlin fic :)**

**thanks**

**Oreal  
**


End file.
